Bellamy
Bellamy was the captain of the Edinburgh Trader. He spoke with a Scottish accent and was a straight-thinking, earnest man. Biography At some unknown point in his life, Bellamy joined the British merchant marine, eventually becoming captain of the merchant vessel the Edinburgh Trader. Around 1729, the Trader left Port Royal. As it sailed out to open sea, a younger sailor found a beautiful dress on the main deck, and informed his crewmates immediately. The bursar and the quartermaster got into an argument over the dress, which they alleged to be evidence of an unrequited female spirit aboard the ship. The Quartermaster assumed it to mean the ship was haunted by a female presence. The Quartermaster spoke up to Captain Bellamy when questioned, saying that all of the men had felt the presence of the spirit.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest The bursar's suggested solution to the perceived ghostly threat was to throw the dress overboard, however the Quartermaster contended with this saying that such actions would only anger the spirit. The cook informed Bellamy that it was likely a virgin. Ignoring all of their claims, Captain Bellamy attempted to quash rumors that his ship was haunted, but to no avail. So, instead, Bellamy ordered them to find the stowaway who had put the dress there, and, in order to motivate them, also stated that she was probably naked. The crew searched to no avail, not uncovering the stowaway in the end. As the captain was in his cabin, he complained about having to work for the East India Trading Company. The Quartermaster informed him that the only free port in the area was Tortuga, but Bellamy refused to go to a pirate run port. However, the Quartermaster and the bursar saw the 'spirit' flying above them in the air. Unbeknownst to the fact that Elizabeth was using the dress as like a puppet, dangling it from the mast, they assumed that it was a spirit trying to give them a sign. The captain came outside along with the bursar and quartermaster, and they followed the spirit. After mistaking seaweed for a sign of entrails, they were alerted by another sailor to a message in the ground reading 'Tortuga', the name of the only free port in the area. On the way back from Tortuga, Bellamy picked up William Turner adrift at sea, an action that ultimately led to the Kraken attacking the ship. Bellamy was its first victim, being plucked from the deck by a tentacle and dragged underwater to his death. The Edinburgh Trader would soon share its late captain's watery fate. Bellamy's death was not without a sense of dark humor. He was swiftly and silently seized by a tentacle while his crewmen's backs were turned. Unaware that their captain was no longer on board, they expressed confusion as to why the Deckhand, who solely witnessed it, was trembling in fear. Their answer came flying out of the ocean: Captain Bellamy in the grasp of a massive tentacle, before being dragged back underwater and presumably eaten by the Kraken. Personality and traits Bellamy was an honest and level-headed man. As a merchant captain, he insisted on making an honest living and refused to do business in Tortuga until commanded to do so by the "spirit" aboard his ship. He despised the superstition that was common among sailors at the time and did his best to eliminate its presence aboard his vessel. Behind the scenes *Bellamy was portrayed by Alex Norton in Dead Man's Chest. *Bellamy may have been named for a real-life, eighteenth century pirate Samuel Bellamy. However, other than sharing the same name, there is little similarity between them. *Bellamy's comments that the stowaway aboard the Edinburgh Trader could be a virgin and is probably naked were cut from the film's comic book adaptation due to having adult nature and innuendo. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (comic) *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Notes and references Bellamy Bellamy Category:Deceased individuals Category:Males Category:English